Nature maudite
by MiracleTrain
Summary: Un monstre ne peut pas aimer.  Un démon ne peut pas être aimer.    La description est vague certes, mais méfiez-vous des apparences, tout porte à croire que ce que vous pensez est faux. Laissez-vous tenter.


**Titre;** Nature Morte.

**Raiting;** G.

**Pairing;** Secreet !

**Disclaimer; **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Tous les personnages inventés sont de ma création.

**Résumé; **Un monstre ne peut pas aimer.  
>Un démon ne peut pas être aimer.<p>

La description est vague certes, mais méfiez-vous des apparences, tout porte à croire que ce que vous pensez est faux. Laissez-vous tenter.

**Commentaire de l'auteur;** Yoo !  
>So, cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire. Le pairing est secret !<br>Bonne lecture. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Nature morte<strong>

Un monstre ne peut pas aimer. Non, il ne le pourra jamais. Un rêve impossible, un cauchemar. Et puis, un démon ne pourra pas se faire aimer. Après tout, un démon n'est qu'un ramassis de haine et de malheur, censé apporter peur et souffrance. Un peu comme ces créatures folkloriques rapportées dans des contes et légendes. Un messager de la Destruction ne peut pas avoir de cœur est censé n'offrir qu'une dose de douleur.

Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai mal au fond de moi-même, moi, démon qui n'avait jamais demandé à naitre de la sorte. Moi, démon, qui aime semer la destruction, et porteur de ce grand fléau qu'est la vengeance.

« _**Laisse-moi au moins le temps de te trouver.**_ »

Une silhouette avait pénétré, assez tardivement, le cimetière de Konohagakure. Il s'était posé face à une stèle dédié à tous les shinobis morts au combat. Du haut de ses seize ans, Naruto Uzumaki déposa une gerbe et se mit à prier. Pas un son ne filtrait de sa bouche. Il semblait serein. Une fois la chose accomplie, il se retira prestement pour aller rejoindre son Sensei et ses deux coéquipiers qui l'attendaient dans son stand favori. Près de la sortie, le shinobi s'immobilisa d'un coup, sentant une présence pas franchement rassurante, derrière lui. Il fit un bond en avant et se retourna de manière rapide. Sa méfiance s'évanouit aussitôt quand il vit la personne qui lui faisait face. Une fille.

« Votre kunaï. »

« Ah… Merci ! »

Naruto avait gardé son entrain habituel, tout en gesticulant et se grattant la nuque, gêné. La fille qui lui faisait face était plus petite que lui. Ses cheveux, tirés en chignon mais laissant quelques mèches encadré son visage, était argenté à la limite du blanc et possédait des orbes dorés. Cependant, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. « Jolie » pensa rapidement Naruto. La fille acquiesça et après lui avoir rendu son kunaï, elle lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de s'enfoncer dans la pénombre du cimetière. L'Uzumaki la regardait s'éloigner, l'air perplexe. Si cela aurait été une autre fille, Naruto aurait fait comme si de rien n'était et serait parti en courant rejoindre ses compagnons, cependant quelque chose le troubla. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette fille lui disait quelque chose alors que c'était la première fois qui la voyait. Son air perplexe disparu aussitôt quand il se décida enfin d'aller rejoindre ses compagnons, tout enjoué de pouvoir manger des ramens, après plus de trois jours sans. Plus loin dans l'ombre, la fille avait observé Naruto quitté le cimetière avec entrain. Ses lèvres remuèrent un petit instant, et la seconde d'après, elle disparu, porté par le vent.

« _**Laisse-moi au moins le temps de te conquérir.**_ »

Un mois. C'était le temps qui séparait maintenant, et l'autre soir. Le temps commençait légèrement à se refroidir, preuve que la neige n'allait bientôt pas tardée à tomber. Les feuilles étaient tombées, et tous sortaient avec leur écharpe et bonnet. Ce jour-là, le jinchuuriki ne s'attarda pas trop devant la stèlle. Ce n'est quand le quittant qu'il ressentit la même aura, et pu voir la même silhouette, cette fois emmitouflée dans une grosse écharpe en laine. Le regard dans le vide, la fillette semblait fixer un point invisible sur le sol terreux. Elle était assise sur les marches qui menaient au temple, elle tremblait.

« Oy ! Tu vas attraper froid à rester ici ! »

Naruto s'étaient rapproché, inquiet pour une inconnue qu'il semblait tant connaître. La tête de la fille se leva doucement et elle plongea ses yeux dorés dans les orbes bleutés de Naruto.

« Ah. C'est encore toi. »

« Bien-sûr, baka ! Rentre chez toi si tu veux pas finir à l'hôpital ! »

La familiarité soudaine de Naruto n'étonna pas la fille. Quand à Naruto, il n'arrivait pas trop à discerner les expressions de la fille.

« Je suis bien ici. »

« Fais comme tu veux… Baka. »

La fille se redressa et d'un coup que n'avait pas calculé Naruto, il envoya le garçon au tapis. La victime – lui – semblait voir sa coéquipière rose en elle.

« Mais… MAIS T'ES MALADE ! »

La fille ne fit rien et se rassit, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu es aussi con que je ne le pensais, Uzumaki. »

« Quoi ? … Et puis comment tu sais qui je suis ? »

« L'attaque de Pain, crétin. »

Naruto voulut répliquer, mais perdit de son assurance quand il vit le regard meurtrier de la fille. Il se frotta la tête et se releva, avant de rechigner autre chose.

« Si tu connais mon nom, je veux le tien ! »

« Imbécile… C'est Kagami. »

« _**Laisse-moi au moins le temps de te toucher.**_ »

Il était neuf heures du matin quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il resta immobile, fixant le plafond, pour éviter de réveiller la personne qui était à ses côtés. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux de blés et se tourna légèrement vers la personne en question. Il sourit tendrement en la voyant dormir. _Sa _Kagami. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait rit si on lui aurait dit de l'imaginer en couple avec cette fille totalement fermer au monde qui l'entoure. Il était toujours en conflit avec Kagami, et étrangement il adorait ça au point même de se demander s'il n'était pas devenu masochiste. Bref, le temps avait passé et – même s'il n'avait pas appris grand-chose d'elle – elle s'était beaucoup attachée à cette fille, froide et associable. Il pouvait presque voir une Sasuke-fille. Il lui avait même avoué qu'il était le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, d'ailleurs sa réaction ne fût pas comme ceux de tous les autres villageois, elle était compatissante et se déclarait n'être point effrayé. Et puis, inconsciemment, ils sont devenus inséparables, sauf pour les missions étant donner qu'elle était une civile. Oui, c'est assez bizarre vu ces étranges aptitudes. Il devrait penser à en parler à Tsunade d'ailleurs. Et puis tout à basculer quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Sans suivi une discussion très intense qui fût suivie d'une autre révélation avant de finir dans le lit du shinobi. Naruto était heureux. Non, il était aux anges. Il fût ressorti de ses pensées par un remuement de la civile qui semblait être sur le point de se réveiller. Doucement, il caressa les cheveux de son amante.

« Bon matin mon ange. »

« Bonjour… »

Sans suivis baisés, caresses et enlacement, jusqu'à ce que cette derrière daigna enfin à se lever pour révéler un sceau assez étrange sous son sein gauche, sceau qu'il ne s'était pas soucié jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis, il lui en parlerait plus tard.

« _**Laisse-moi au moins le temps de te faire douter. **_»

« Comment ça Baa-chan ? »

« Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer mais il n'y a aucune Kagami Tsukiyo dans mes registres. » Soupira le Gondaime Hokage.

Naruto ne répliqua pas, conscient que celle-ci disait la vérité. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Il n'y avait qu'une réponse à ça Kagami lui avait menti. Ce dernier mot se répéta une bonne dizaine de fois dans sa tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir menti. Elle, qui était si honnête, au point même de s'attirer des ennuis. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir menti. Il fallait qu'il la voit, pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, si elle mentait ou non. Il quitta précipitamment le bureau du Maître Hokage et parti trouvé Kagami. Celle-ci fût facile à trouver et en moins de deux il se retrouva devant ses escaliers dans le cimetière. Son visage était fermé et son regard investigateur.

« Tu viens chercher une réponse, n'est ce pas ? »

« M'as-tu menti ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

Les paroles de Kagami sonnèrent de manière cynique, et pris dans un élan de folie pure, Naruto attrapa l'épaule de sa compagne et la resserra de manière brutale.

« Te fous pas de moi. »

Naruto s'arrêta d'un coup et écarquilla ses yeux en entendant un os craqué sous sa force. Kagami resta cependant impassible, comme si elle ne ressentait rien. La seconde qui suit, elle dirigea son regard vers l'épaule meurtrie, l'air ennuyé, avant d'y poser sa main. Naruto se remit et respirait et baissa la tête, cachant ses orbes sous ses mèches dorées.

« Qui es-tu ? Vraiment. »

« Je suis un monstre. »

Il releva la tête, surpris. Kagami était aussi une Jinchuuriki ? Non, impossible, sinon il l'aurait senti.

« Arrête-ça, c'est moi le monstre ici. Tu n'es pas un Jinchuuriki. »

« Non, toi tu portes un démon. »

Naruto réfléchit un instant, essayant de comprendre la définition du mot « monstre » chez Kagami. Il fût arrêté par sa voix, froide et qui avait un air d'avoir… regretter quelque chose.

« Tu ne comprends pas. … Ce soir, tu ne me reverras plus. Au revoir Naruto. »

Et elle disparu la seconde d'après, laissant un Naruto surpris…et triste.

« _**Laisse-moi le temps de me faire mal à moi-même.**_ »

Mon dieu, je ressemble à une humaine. De l'intérieur et de l'extérieur.

Mon dieu, je ne ressens plus ma misanthropie. Je ne suis plus moi-même.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime ? Pourquoi est-il comme ça ?

Je me dégoûte.

Vivement ce soir…

« _**Laisse-moi le temps de t'avouer la vérité.**_ »

Allongé sur son lit, Naruto fixait le plafond jaunâtre de son petit appartement, plongé dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait sur les propos de son ancienne amante. Kagami allait disparaitre de sa vie, elle allait l'abandonner. Etrangement, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, malgré le fait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne va pas la chercher pour l'en empêcher. Mais d'aller où justement ? Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Konoha, c'était son village. Pourquoi était-elle aussi mystérieuse ? Maintenant qu'il se le demandait, il ne savait rien d'elle à part son nom et son prénom. Il s'était ouvert à elle, alors qu'elle avait gardé sceller son cœur. Il se redressa d'un coup, prêt à courir dans tout le village pour la trouver. Une chose qui s'avéra inutile étant donner qu'il la trouva face à elle. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

« Naruto. Il est l'heure pour moi de me confesser. »

« Kagami… »

« Et tu me détesteras, car je suis un monstre. »

« Kagami ! Arrêt-.. »

Naruto ne termina pas ce qu'il allait dire quand il vit ses orbes. Les orbes d'un démon, d'un monstre. Ses pupilles étaient fendues et dévoilait une couleur carmine et sanguinaire. Kagami s'élança vers lui et la seconde d'après, ils se retrouvèrent en Naruto. Il faisait face à la fille qu'elle aimait, derrière elle se trouvait Kyuubi dans une cage qui… dormait. Cela expliquait mieux le fait que Kyuubi soit devenu calme. Il était complètement bouleversé, choqué, et tant d'autres mots.

« Tu es… »

« Tu as enfin compris. »

Un rictus narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une aura malsaine l'entourait pleinement, à ce moment là, elle se sentait vraiment dans son élément. Naruto, lui, écarquilla les yeux avant de cracher avec dégoût cette phrase qui n'était resté en travers de sa gorge.

« J'ai fais l'amour à.. Kyuubi. »

Le dernier mot avait eu du mal à sortir de sa bouche, choqué. Il s'était donné au plus grand monstre que la terre n'est jamais porté. Il avait versé tant d'amour à l'être qui était responsable des actes des villageois contre lui. Il était tombé amoureux d'un démon. Pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas rendu compte plus tôt. Cet aura similaire, tout s'expliquait. Kagami, enfin Kyuubi, était resté impassible devant les expressions de dégoût de son Jinchuuriki. Après tout, c'était normal.

« Un bijuu ne peut pas tomber amoureux de son Jinchuuriki. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris cette apparence. »

« Kyuubi… Saleté ! »

« Sale Uzumaki… A cause de toi, je ne suis plus comme avant ! »

Le corps emprunté par Kyuubi se mit à frissonner de dégoût avant de se laisser aller dans les méandres de son propre chakra, laissant le corps se réduire en poussière. De son museau, il chassa l'Uzumaki en lui lançant une vague de chakra.

Un monstre ne peut pas aimer. Fléau apportant sang et destruction, démon ne connaissant ni la pitié ni l'amitié et martyr de ses porteurs, il ne cesse d'apporter le malheur.

Un bijuu ne doit surtout pas tomber amoureux de son Jinchuuriki, il doit le détester, jusqu'à mort s'en suive. Le haïr d'y être enfermer, le briser en mille morceaux, puis le tuer par la suite.

La nature est cruelle.

* * *

><p>Mhh, la relation entre Kyuubi et Naruto m'a beaucoup intrigué, enfin tant pis si vous trouvez cela bizarre. Les critiques sont les bienvenues, afin que je puisse m'améliorer. (:<br>Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
